


【双璧】风化

by CarmenF



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:33:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25878229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarmenF/pseuds/CarmenF
Relationships: Wolfgang Mittermeyer/Oskar von Reuenthal





	【双璧】风化

*大型ooc现场，有很大部分的不伦恋情描写

*梗是：如果原剧中米达麦亚误传的战死是真的

半夜二时四十四分，副官叫我来参加紧急作战会议，我只匆匆披了件衣服坐下，勉强没有被批评为御前失仪。

特殊时期，我靠在空无一人的会议室沙发上，只留下身边一个稍微有点热闹的巷角。加密通讯的质量很高，连缪拉眼角新增几道皱纹都清楚，我故意侧过脸凑向阴影，不期望不被发现，但问到也是随口几句糊弄过去。

莱因哈特陛下对我开口，脸色格外郑重其事，他说罗严塔尔，你好好睡觉，不要倒在托利斯坦战舰里。

不应该，我毕恭毕敬应下，这回奥贝斯坦没笑，他总乐得看我落不到好下场，冷冰冰的义眼转了一圈，盯着我眼睛下面的阴影——但没有任何探寻的预兆。聪明人都懂得从那一天起，接到消息的那一刻起，就没有留下任何可商量的余地，谁都不想首先踏破禁区。

帝国不喜欢悲恸欲绝的传奇，我关掉了连线，没有睡去，坚强地在书桌前抗旨不遵。在皇帝大发雷霆的威胁下，效率奇高，把近三个月积压的文件全部批完了。拿最后一份文件时，列肯道夫让我签最后一个名，奥斯卡·冯·罗严塔尔，我就又剩下零星一点事可做了。

米达麦亚的消息被扔在一串不相干的消息里送来，坠毁了两架尾舰啦，粒子光束炮维修啦。伊谢尔伦要塞名单啦，请愿书啦，最珍贵的一句话竟没有标红，只是随便夹杂在信息流里，马上就会被漏掉。漏掉会怎么样呢，沃尔夫冈·米达麦亚，疾风之狼的名号不过被太空风暴撕碎，贝奥武夫号跟他的尸体一样，可悲地漂浮在遥远的星域，身体被挤成鲜活的二维卡片，生锈，过塑，直接死掉。几滴血说不定能混入附近行星的大气层，整个星球上植物全靠米达麦亚的血浇灌。

我偷偷想些不见天日的东西，托利斯坦战舰上没有光亮，宇宙中没有光亮，我蜷缩在会议室的皮沙发上，把自己完全扔下——尽想一些自私而黑暗的东西。就像身体中的某些愿望突然萎缩了，你某一天开始不再期待果树会结果子，再也无法和金蜜色头发的漂亮女性共度春宵。她低声喊谁的名字，元帅？记不清楚，我只迟钝地扶住她温热的腰腹，避开亲吻。若恍惚间被哄出一两句不得体的话，再多爱语此刻也做不到了。

我假装只喜欢金色头发的女性，灰眼睛会在气愤时燃烧起来——她也一样。回到奥丁，我陪她去最高级的美容院，办了卡，染了纯正的蜂蜜色，扮演的角色无非是体贴入微的男性角色，我入戏过了头，差点在卧室露出马脚来，径直打翻了一支新开的香槟。

“米达麦亚元帅，疾风之狼，是我挚爱的朋友。”

我参加了葬礼，莱因哈特大帝特许一座光荣的衣冠冢，包裹着疾风之狼的一点旧铁皮和国旗一起埋入地底，却无话可说。

葬礼很无聊，人人尽说米达麦亚元帅是如何如何的人，忠诚勇敢，为国捐躯，轰轰烈烈地死在春天，坟上的灰土能长出鲜花来。我拿了一支空酒杯，站在角落里，甚至要笑，用一巴掌抽醒米达麦亚，至少要开口跟我讲讲他坟上长出什么花，还是在这群三心二意的客人中喝个烂醉，捧腹大笑，一直笑到副官来通知我们前去无忧宫领罚——元帅不该如此，我不该如此。

我是极卑劣的人，人死不会放过，漂浮在宇宙、居无定所的米达麦亚，我更不会放过。我只听过一场帝国的宗教宣讲，说人死后，每一次思念都能让他再来人间一趟，米达麦亚则被我极卑劣地日日折磨。像恶毒的咒怨一样，我把他锁在托利斯坦战舰上，强迫他跟随我，一直一直流浪在银河系。注定的，等到战舰被击沉，等到我悲惨地死掉，才能真的放过他。

后费沙的军官酒馆也好，参战后的聚会也好，一旦醉酒，米达麦亚不厌其烦地劝我有个好伴侣和好家庭。卡普兰卡星系一战，到我们手无寸铁，斧头上的血也结了一层薄霜，米达麦亚径直抽空了我的能源弹匣，给敌军三连点射，我们在水银气体中救了对方无数次的命。一场苦战，等援军到来后，脱去防护服，我才发现后背被擦出一道三公分的灼伤。

战争中的东西通常很难洗掉，我们没办法，糊涂地在热水里放了香料，随便找了个借口庆祝劫后余生，不可避免地喝得烂醉。

我撑着前额看，越想越忘了我对米达麦亚讲了什么。但他只沉默地把桌子收拾干净，极少得对我板着脸，就跟面对莱因哈特皇帝一样，说不上有什么表情，只是把醉鬼扶到沙发上。我抓了抓帝国漂亮的皮沙发套，能感到时间停滞了很久。

我说，米达麦亚，我告诉你，你虽然结婚了，但女人总是会背叛你，确不可全信哪。

疾风之狼哽了半天，帝国有出征前摔杯的传统，稀里哗啦的，一下什么都粉碎。这时候他一回神，我的酒杯竟被碰落在地上，就像清脆一巴掌，硬生生把我打醒了。

米达麦亚艰难开口，他站起身对我讲，罗严塔尔，你醉了。

年轻是卑劣的借口，我把酒杯摔到浴室的地上，昏昏沉沉地在热蒸汽中呼吸，磕绊地亲吻我挚友的嘴唇。错的，全是错的，但也没关系，我丝毫不害怕米达麦亚此刻清醒过来。在死亡面前刚走一遭的人能假装疯狂地找寻一些粗野的欢乐，我扮演这个角色，并相当乐在其中。

我说了很多话，有些是疯话，有些是肺腑之言。我用言语性技巧，极不道德的哄骗米达麦亚和我上床，就在战舰三层的休息室，床头挂了一幅印象主义油画，开着昏黄的灯，就像费沙廉价又恶俗的情侣旅馆一样。我把他淹没在水潮和混乱的床榻之间，像普通情侣，或暂时命大的短命鬼一样和他交欢，哄骗他，占领他，用极下作的手段得到他。

这是雄性主义占有欲作怪，我这样想，搞得像一场普普通通的酒后乱性，没良心地把自己淹死在米达麦亚漂亮的蜂蜜色头发和灰眼睛里。

不该这样，不该这样不可原谅，我闭起眼睛扯平床单，一下子跨越了尴尬的沉默和寒暄部分，思考如何让自己的声名毁于一旦——但米达麦亚什么都没说，把我们混乱的床榻裹成一团，加了清洁剂，扔回洗衣机里。

罗严塔尔，他表情极严肃，叫我的名字，在洗衣机的轰鸣中抬起下巴，他说，罗严塔尔，你醉了。

似乎天大的事情都足够用这三个字来形容了，我利用他对我的维护，借此遮掩自己不可见天光的想法。但不可避免，米达麦亚开始时不时躲避我，但想要完全避开我是不可能的，在亚提斯星域的会战中，他还是和我使用了同一条通讯频道，板着脸让托利斯坦撤退，不让我会被过重的引力扯成一条漂亮却不体面的花。

我强调说，是漂亮且体面的花。

米达麦亚冲我笑得露出牙齿，我命令舰队后撤。自从后费沙相识过后，每次上战舰前，米达麦亚总要和我说点什么自以为是的大话，以防这次战死，却连只言片语都没留下。这个习惯保持了三年，从伊谢尔伦回来，我们身为指挥官，在宇宙中没日没夜的漂流，竟再无这样的只言片语留下了。

米达麦亚每次留下的讯息，总有“我”和“艾芳瑟琳”。

我去见这个女人，长相很精致，穿一支橙黄色的裙子，很有活力的长相，她半伏在书桌上哭泣亡夫。我带了一捧花，为了不失礼，失神地看向不停旋转的时钟，渐渐开始嫉妒起来。艾芳瑟琳有权力为米达麦亚借梦一哭，压着守丧的面纱接受所有人的安慰，被亲切而沉痛地问候，请她哀悼，而我却不行。

竟有这样的道理，他三番五次入梦来谴责我的私心，声嘶力竭地哭喊我的名字，对我的作战计划指手画脚，把脸埋进威士忌酒杯里面失声，我却不能一哭，因为人人知道罗严塔尔是米达麦亚元帅的挚友，亡人之妻还应该由我来看顾。我把一捧黄水仙放回桌子上，对沉痛的女人行了个礼，立刻离开这间温馨的屋子。

这是米达麦亚最后的愿望，我警告自己，再不可刻意违反他，疯狂地掐紧伤疤边缘凸起的新肉，不断打消流下泪来的冲动。传出去会成什么？文史官记录的无非是双璧友情极深，让冷淡的罗严塔尔元帅也掉下几滴泪来，不食不眠地枯坐，好似大病一场，友情刻骨铭心，友情刻骨铭心，友情。

我在葬礼的第二天就立刻出航，去了遥远的边陲行星，不期待再有“后费沙”一样的军官酒吧，不期待交谈，只和行星上的漂亮女人上床，来者不拒，处理军务，熄灯，洗澡，再滚入一场干枯的睡眠。

如此想来，米达麦亚才是最恶毒的人，我在热水底下捂住脸，额发湿漉漉地滚落水珠。我没有为他纹身，打下刻骨铭心的烙印，没有他给予的伤疤，吻痕也都消散了，除了一身疲累的回忆，他就是最狠毒的人，放我吞食我自己的苦果。

我又给浴缸里放了香料，希望能在热水下睡着，就此可以借机逃脱十分钟，热蒸汽让我昏昏沉沉地半浸在水里。我想，对米达麦亚来说，他爱，就像呼吸一样简单。但我早死在五岁春时的夜晚，跟现在一样，滚水堵住我的鼻腔，刺痛眼珠，恨得要再次谋杀我，让我不眠不休，让我生不如死。

米达麦亚的战舰只找回来一部分，或许有红披风的一角，但我一定要去寻。热水一滚，下一刻再被拉到宇宙风暴里吹干，我就立刻被风化侵蚀了。细小的碎片顺着漩涡飘来，此时此刻，整个宇宙都是我的眼线，还可以逃得掉吗，也没有这样的道理。


End file.
